La vida de un monstruo
by cairon-g700
Summary: Han creado un hibrido, el primero entre un gato y un perro, aún así éste "monstruo", siente deseos de libertad, desea saber ¿que hay más allá de aquél horrible lugar dónde fue criado y dónde se le somete a crueles experimentos, sin embargo él tiene un pasado que desconoce, al menos hasta que conoce a alguien en sus sueños, pasen y lean, que les gustará esta historia.
1. Monstruo de nacimiento

En algún lugar, un edificio en perfecto estado, ocultaba en su interior la mayor crueldad perpetrada por la sociedad humana.

Dentro de aquél edificio personas con una distintiva bata blanca y un gafete de seguridad metían a algunos animales dentro de viejas jaulas oxidadas, dónde los esperaban platos de comida rancia y de agua enmohecida, no los trataban como animales sino como ratones de laboratorio, sin embargo no todos eran así.

-Buenos días a todos, espero pudieran dormir bien anoche… y les tengo un pequeño regalo que espero les guste.

Una chica de aspecto muy joven, cuyo pelo castaño estaba recogido en una cola, sus anteojos de diseño estilizado y moderno le daba una imagen más intelectual, y la cálida mirada de sus ojos color miel reconfortaban a los "prisioneros" de aquella prisión retorcida y sin una sola pizca de compasión solo por "el progreso de la ciencia", ideología con la que no estaba de acuerdo esta chica.

Uno a uno introducía al interior de las jaulas, pequeños pedazos de galleta para que no se dieran cuenta los otros investigadores que estaban con ella en aquella habitación.

A la muchacha le gustaba ver aquellos tiernos gestos de amabilidad cuando les ofrecía tan suculento bocadillo, aunque al principio estos huían de aquél amable gesto, pues ofrecerles comida más allá de las insípidas croquetas que les servían y el plato sucio lleno de agua del que a menos que estuvieran muriendo de sed, no tocaban, pero al final ellos se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones, y desde aquél momento se formó un bello lazo de amistad entre la muchacha y los pobres animales que tenían encerrados ahí.

Siguió cautelosamente repartiendo lo poco de la galleta que le quedaba al tiempo fingia estarlos revisando, haciendo comentarios en voz moderada para engañar a aquellos que creía ella estaba del otro lado de la habitación, sin embargo al encontrarse en la penultima jaula se topa con la pierna de uno de los investigadores.

-¿Que estas haciendo?… La hora en la que te toca hacerles un chequeo es dentro de tres horas, cuando todos nosotros estemos en nuestro descanso, pero por ahora… necesito llevarme a este animal para hacerle unas pruebas así que dame espacio…

Aquél sujeto sin ningún tipo de cuidado apartó a la veterinaria de forma brusca y desconsiderada, para luego abrir la jaula frente a la que había estado la muchacha, a lo que esta pudo ver claramente como con la misma brusquedad intentaban ponerle una correa a un perro blanco cuya raza parecía ser un pastor suizo, con una extraña marca en el costado que con algo de imaginación se podía distinguir una nube negra y justo debajo una linea en zig zag bastante torcida daba la impresión de un relampago que caía a la tierra, pero lo más increíble era el cuerpo del propio "perro", estilizado con patas delgadas pero seguramente fuertes, sus garras delanteras eran como las de un gato, delgadas y afiladas, mientras que las traseras eran anchas y gruesas, sin filo alguno y empezando a jalarlo lo sacaron de aquél encierro pero esa criatura en vez de aliviada parecía aún más procupada, resistiendose con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que lo lleven a quien sabe dónde y por más que la veterinaria quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlos, no tenía permitido entrar a los "cuartos de experimentación" como les llamaban los cientificos.

Al final la muchacha se dió cuenta, habían intentado cruzar un gato con un perro, pero lo que salió… era una autentica abominación, al menos eso pensaba la veterinaria sobre el asunto, sin embargo, era un ser vivo y por eso seguía yendo, ofreciéndoles aunque sea, un pequeño pedazo de galleta, o lo que fuera, pues para aquellas pobres criaturas era como si les dieran un pedacito de esperanza.

La muchacha solo podía observar con gran impotencia como se llevaban al cachorro a otro sitio para hacerle una serie de examenes o eso creía ella, pero no tardó en darse cuenta, el aullido de dolor de uno de los animales pues el sitio dónde ella se encontraba no era el único dónde mantenian animales vivos para sus terribles experimentos.

-Bien amigo, descuida, solo tomaremos unas muestras de sangre, no tengas miedo, no te va a doler...mucho…

Aquél ser que no era ni gato ni perro, sabía bien lo que le esperaba, pero ¿que podía hacer para liberarse, no solo de la apretada correa que lo sujetaba, sino poder escapar de aquél infierno, pues desde que nació fue sometida a pruebas crueles e inhumanas, como el dejarlo caer desde lugares altos para probar sus reflejos, sin duda tenía la característica genética de caer siempre de pie que tendría cualquier felino, pero al parecer últimamente estaban interesados en saber si ¿podría lograr ser capaz de dejar preñada a una gata?, al menos eso era lo que había entendido de aquellos humanos, pero por prudencia actuaba como si no supiera lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero aún así siempre se negaba hasta las últimas consecuencias en siquiera salir de su jaula, pero por su tamaño y peso era bastante fácil para aquellas criaturas lo levantaran y lo cargaran hasta el lugar dónde se realizaría la investigación de ese día.

Rapidamente, los cientificos se encaminaron por blancos y pulcros pasillos en cuyos costados, se encontraba con una puerta cerrada a cada extremo y separadas a la misma distancia pero no sabía lo que le esperaba al otro lado, así que solo fijo la vista en el final de aquél extrañamente largo pasillo y vio claramente dos puertas rojas que mientras más se acercaba podía distinguir dos grandes cuadros blancos con garabatos escrito en ellos. Eran simplemente las reglas de higiene de los investigadores pero como era de esperarse, el cachorro no sabía leer, a pesar de su inteligencia.

-Hola Anubis, dime… ¿ya tienes todo listo para hacer la prueba?, necesitamos obtener la mayor cantidad de información sobre esta criatura geneticamente alterada, si tiene suficiente éxito, el gobierno sin duda podría seguir financiandonos, ¿no es cierto?.

Le preguntó el cientifico que llevaba cargando al cachorro entre sus brazos, al tiempo que veía un enorme contenedor del cuál salía por un agujero la parte trasera de una felina, que al parecer estaba bastante tensa, debido a eso el otro cientifico de nombre Anubis tuvo que responderle desde detrás del contenedor ó mejor dicho desde su interior.

-Hola Carl, si, como puedes ver esta preparada, pero no estoy seguro de que esté muy dispuesta, ¿ves su cola que se mueve como si fuera una lombriz retorciendose de un lado a otro? Y de su pelaje parcialmente erizado, quizá deberíamos esperar solo un par de horas más y con seguridad ella estará más relajada, ¿te parece bien?.

El tono de voz del cientifico llamado Anubis, daba a entender el miedo que estaba sintiendo, ya que Carl era conocido por no tomar muy bien las malas noticias, y de hecho ya había torturado a otros tres cientificos que trabajaban con él, diciendoles cosas que no solo afectaban su auto estima sino también los hizo sentir completamente incompetentes, y fue por eso que al día siguiente presentaron su renuncia sin motivo aparente. Eso hubiera llamado la atención de algunos supervisores y hasta otro de los jefes, sin embargo, Carl había mostrado ante toda la oficina documentos falseados para hacer parecer que aquellos que habían renunciado quedaran con un expediente marcado para siempre, además de que la policia al recibir la demanda del dueño de la empresa comenzó su propia investigación, dejandolos entre la espada y la pared.

De forma cruel, malevola y despiadada, Carl había iniciado una campaña en contra de aquellos que habían osado no darle las respuestas que él esperaba, acabando con sus carreras, esparciendo mentiras y sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para defenderse habían terminado en prisión. De a cuerdo con los reportes oficiales, aquellos presos se habían suicidado, sin embargo nadie del laboratorio se creyó esa falsa mentira, sin duda se notaba que algo había pasado y que el infamen Carl estuviera involucrado.

-Dime algo Anubis… acaso ¿no existen otros metodos para mantenerla tranquila?… quiero decir que dentro del contenedor esta bien sujeta, por más que nuestro pequeño amigo usara toda su fuerza, no hay manera de que no pueda montarla sin importar si esta tranquila o no… ¡¿no es así Anubis?!, ahora ¡Ponte a trabajar!.

Mientras hablaba Carl empezaba con su tono de voz sarcastico muy propio de los iracundos, y mientras más hablaba su tono empezaba a volverse cada vez más alto, hasta el punto en que la furia era palpable en su expresión, dejando a Anubis completamente paralizado sin decir ni una palabra, por lo que Carl se tuvo que ver forzado a "incentivar" a su compañero, a lo que éste dando un par de pasos hacía atrás se topó con el estante dónde guardaba toda clase de medicamentos, además de frascos que contenían diversas formulas creadas por él mismo.

-Anestesia… Anestesia… ¿dónde esta ese condenado frasco?

Pensaba al tiempo que manipulaba con inquietud cada uno de los frascos, procurando no empujar por error algun frasco que pudiera terminar quebrándose en el suelo. Movió y removió todo en el interior de aquél pequeño refrigerador y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, un simple y fragil contenedor cuya etiqueta decía: "Anestesia liquida de uso veterinario, no exceda los doscientos mililitros", además de otros datos, sin embargo no tenían importancia alguna, así que al haberla encontrado, su expresión cambió, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción, y tomando una jeringa de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, empezó a preparar la inyección.

La gata lanzó un maullido de dolor, pero se encontraba completamente inmovilizada, pero sus cabellos se erizaron como si en vez de pelos estuviera cubierta de largas agujas, pero no tardó mucho el científico en inyectarle la anestesia, apenas si debían pasar un poco de tiempo para que empezara a hacer efecto, pero necesitaban estar seguros de que estaba completamente dormida, pues de esta manera no habría ningún tipo de inconveniente, así que Anubis volvió a echar un vistazo dentro del "cajón" para encontrarse con una gata completamente inconsciente, el medicamento parecía haber hecho efecto bastante rápido, así que ahora harían lo que debieron haber hecho en un principio.

-Vamos… abran la portilla del cajón para poder continuar con el experimento, y tú, mete a ese engendro de la naturaleza ahí dentro para que empiece la diversión… vamos, que no tenemos todo el maldito día, ¡muevanse de una vez, carajo!.

Todos sin duda odiaban a Carl, pues a pesar de tener una familia bien posicionada económicamente, estudios universitarios y un gran futuro por delante, pues su padre es dueño del hospital en que estaba trabajando, su actitud no era precisamente la mejor, les faltaba al respeto a sus colegas médicos, no tenía mucho talento y por ello siempre tenía que depender de otros médicos para solucionarle cualquier problema pero a pesar de todo eso y con el hecho de que siempre tenía esa forma de ser, pedante y egocentrica, todos debían soportarlo y nunca decirle nada por temor a que le dijera a su padre y éste los despidiera a todos, aunque quizá si hacían eso, finalmente se daría cuenta el padre de aquél tipo lo mediocre que es su desempeño laboral, pero necesitaban el trabajo así que no se darían el lujo de decirle sus verdades a Carl.

-Si, esta bien ya lo estamos haciendo, no somos perezosos, lo que sucede es que me preguntaba ¿cuál es el motivo para hacer éste experimento?, ya que primero mezclamos el ADN de un gato y un perro, luego pretendes que permitamos que éste hibrido trate de dejar preñada a una gata normal, ¿que motivo tienes para estar profanando a la madre naturaleza de ese modo?.

Anubis se atrevió a preguntar lo que todos solo pensaban, pues no querían meterse en problemas, pero deseaban saber el fin de llevar a cabo aquél experimento que sabían bien revasaba el limite de lo normal, de lo correcto, y especialmente el limite marcado por la madre naturaleza, sin embargo no dudó en moderar su tono de voz, pues sabía que debía parecer que lo preguntaba por curiosidad, no por otro motivo.

-Bueno… mi padre no me ha dicho nada sobre la finalidad de éstas pruebas, así que podría considerarse como clasificado y aunque supiera, no podría contarles, así que mejor solo obedezcan y ya metan a ese perro… gato, o lo que sea dentro del cajón para que haga lo que debe hacer… y ya háganlo rápido.

Todos miraron a Carl con una gran confusión, pues siempre solía contarles de que se trataban los experimentos, pero ahora era algo "confidencial", pero no importaba, pues ellos solo eran simples investigadores cientificos y no necesitaban saber detalle alguno del tema, así que reflexionando, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, y antes de que el "jefe" de la investigación volviera a regañarlos, metieron al hibrido dentro de un "cajón" de laminas gruesas y resistentes de plastico transparente, y asegurando la puerta para evitar que el perro escape, tomaron su respectivo puesto para observar.

Dentro de aquél pequeño lugar, el hibrido empezó a olfatear, algo olia bastante bien y no pudo resistirse a usar su buen olfato para seguir el rastro de ese dulce perfume que embriagaba sus sentidos, finalmente pudo distinguir la parte trasera de otro animal, saliendo de un agujero, tuvo que actuar con cautela para evitar que lo hicieran sufrir de nuevo, como en aquél experimento en el que lo habían puesto en un laberinto y que cometió el error de probar algo que parecía un hueso pero al tratar de lamerlo, una fuerte oleada de dolor provocada por una descarga electrica lo hizo desconfiar de todo, su comida, sus pocos juguetes y hasta del agua que bebía. Por tal motivo empezó a acercarse lentamente, al tiempo que aquél extraño y delicioso olor se volvía mucho más intenso.

Se acercó los últimos metros y usando la punta de su nariz daba suaves toques al costado de la gata, sin reacción alguna al parecer, sin embargo permaneció en su actitud defensiva, como si esperara que en cualquier momento algo horrible fuera a pasar, sin embargo esperó largamente, e incluso dió un par de suaves lamidas para obtener algún tipo de reacción, pero sin éxito, así que al final decidió seguir lo que su instinto le decía, era como una voz que susurraba a su oreja diciendo : "vamos… subete arriba de ella y hazla tuya", no comprendía bien lo que sucedía sin embargo, sintió que entre sus patas traseras había un extraño cosquilleo, dandose cuenta al bajar su cabeza, que algo rojo y puntiagudo sobresalía de entre sus patas traseras y sus pata incluso parecía que estaban mpviendose solas, adoptamdo una posición extraña, subiéndose lentamente sobre el lomo de la gata mientras sus patas traseras empezaban a moverse dando pequeñas embestidas con la punta de aquella cosa roja, finalmente, terminó rendido al placer y a sus instintos, pues había logrado entrar dentro de aquella gata, sin saber ni siquiera ¿porque es que se sentía tan bien.

Los cientificos estaban sin duda alguna disfrutando el momento, pero más que nada miraban con gran atención el comportamiento de aquella criatura, estudiarla y entenderla, ese era el plan, pues si fuera posible que geneticamente se pudieran hacer uniones entre el humano, con cualquier otro animal, que permitiera curar diversas enfermedades, o crear animales que pudieran ayudar al hombre a hacer más sencilla su vida, sin duda era un proyecto humanitario, sin embargo estaban usando animales y haciendo experimentos inhumanos con ellos para obtener resultados, eso de cualquier manera era en contra de la ley y por ello habían acondicionado ese viejo edificio que estaba en ruinas y lo equiparon con todo lo necesario, y con la ayuda de un notario publico quedó resuelto el problema.

O al menos eso creían pues en ese momento en que la criatura mostraba sus más bajos instintos, alguien más hacía lo necesario para tratar de evitar que aquellos pobres animales siguen siendo victimas de de abuso y casi tortura fisica, los salvaría de las garras de aquellos crueles científicos, a pesar de que sabía que sin duda podría terminar siendo demandada, esta persona estaba decidida, así que asegurandose de que no había nadie, empieza a abrir cada una de aquellas jaulas, pues no tenían candado ni nada parecido, lo que le facilitaba la labor.

Habiendo liberado a los animales, decidió dejar que alguien se dé cuenta de que se habían escapado y la persona que se dió cuenta al final fue la veterinaria, quien volviendo puntualmente para revisar la salud de los animales, se topó con las jaulas vaciás, ¿quien pudo haber hecho semejante cosa?, pero luego del sobresalto, pensó en decirselo a los cientificos, ellos seguramente sabrían que hacer, y luego de un largo rato buscandolos, finalmente los encontró, habían volteado sus rostros hacía la puerta al escuchar el golpe seco de la puerta contra la pared, quedando todo en un incomodo silencio momentaneo.

-Doctores, esto es terrible, los animales… ¡los animales se han escapado!, yo llegué de ir a tomar mi almuerzo y cuando iba a empezar a revisarlos, vi que las julas estaban completamente abiertas y ni rastro de ellos, ¿que hacemos?… ¿tienen algún plan para encontrarlos?.

La muchacha se veía claramente nerviosa y algo desesperada pues no le preocupaba que se escaparan, de hecho a veces pensaba que si tuviera un puesto de poder trataría de liberarlos o que no los maltratasen de la forma cruél en que lo estaban haciendo, sino que le preocupaba que les sucediera algo ya que los quería como si fueran suyos, y de hecho por eso se convirtió en veterinaria, por su amor a los animales.

-Descuide, nos haremos cargo del problema, mientras tanto ¿podría vigilar a esa criatura con la que estamos haciendo un importante experimento, y mientras encontramos a los animales que faltan. Puede examinarlo si gusta, volveremos tan pronto como hayamos encerrado a los otros animales, hasta luego, señorita.

El cientifico le había respondido a la veterinaria con un marcado nerviosismo, parecía como que hubiera preferido salir de aquél lugar sin decir una palabra como lo habían hecho sus compañeros, aunque al final sin siquiera pedirle el favor de que cuidara al perro que estaban observando, salió corriendo lo más rapido que pudo, dejando a la veterinaria sola escuchando los sonidos procedentes del "cajón" que estaba a sus espaldas.

La muchacha, se sorprendió al ver como aquella criatura que no era ni perro ni gato montaba con fuerza la parte posterior de lo que parecía una gata. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, ¿porque estaban obligando a esa criatura a aparearse con una gata?, ¿que esperaban lograr con ese tipo de estudios que eran moralmente aceptables y estaban fuera de toda ortodoxia?, e incluso pensó que quizá sería mejor si lo liberaba pero… ¿que explicación les daría?, sea como fuere no estaba en su poder ayudarlo ni estaba en una situación en la que pudiera justificarse de una u otra manera, así que todo lo que resolvió hacer fue sentarse en un asiento y esperar a que la criatura terminara y luego podría examinarlo con total tranquilidad.

Hola, aqui les traigo el inicio de la que considero es una buena historia, ojala hayan disfrutado éste primer capitulo, y por comodidad de ustedes, si así gustan puedo dejar de escribir estas notas adicionales, además si desean que continue con esta historia les pediré me den su opinión en dos comentarios, solo dos, pues así al menos sé que quieren que siga con mi historia, desde luego les agradezco por leerla, un cordial saludo y estaré pendiente para subir el capitulo 2, y nuevamente gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto, un saludo cordial.


	2. Destino Incierto

-Parece que te divertiste mucho he pequeño, bien parece que a pesar de todo estas creciendo saludable y fuerte, pero me sigo preguntando el motivo de que quisieran que te aparearas con una gata… despues de todo sigues siendo incompatible geneticamente… Bueno, sea como sea estas saludable y fuerte así que te llevaré de vuelta a tu jaula.

La muchacha de hablaba muy cariñosamente a ese cachorro pues desde que nació ella se encargó de asegurarse que estuviera bien fisicamente, pero lo cierto era que no conocía el origen de aquél hibrido, y ella se había dado cuenta de éste detalle al ver su cuerpo, sus patas, sus ojos los cuales uno era el de un canino cualquiera pero el otro parecía que era como el de un gato, sin embargo nunca había presentado el tipico movimiento de "rendija" como los otros gatos.

La veterinaria pensaba en voz baja aquellas preguntas que la seguían inquietando pero sabía bien que no podría sacar respuesta algún cientifico, y si llegaba a preguntar demasiado podría perder su trabajo, el único trabajo que le permitía pagarse sus "lujos" pues a penas si lograba costearse las joyas caras que tanto le gustaban y al tener la mania de querer pagar todo con tarjeta de débito entonces fácilmente podía gastarse lo de una cena en un buen restaurante de la ciudad, así que sabiendo bien que era facilmente reemplazable, decidió solo regresar de vuelta al cachorro a su jaula y cerrarla bien con su respectivo candado.

-Ya tengo que irme pequeño, pero sin duda vendré la próxima semana, ojala y logren encontrar a tus compañeros, no quisiera que te sintieras solo… bueno me tengo que ir… tengo un asunto urgente que tratar, hasta luego.

La chica se retiró rapidamente del lugar con una marcada preocupación, su trabajo estaba en riesgo y sobre todo tenía otros "pacientes" que cuidar, así que volvería a su pequeña pero acogedora clínica veterinaria, mientras que la pequeña criatura a la que examinó daba vueltas dentro de su jaula reflexionando, pensando y tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que había sucedido.

-No puedo creerlo, esta vez… ellos no me sometieron a ningun experimento doloroso, ni me sacaron sangre o me dejaron corriendo por horas… esta vez… me sentí atraido por aquél extraño y maravilloso olor y… no sé que sucedió luego… y lo más importante, ellos no fueron quienes me llevaron de vuelta para encerrarme, fue esa persona, la que viene a revisarnos y cuidar de nosotros… cuanto quisiera que me dieran la oportunidad de ir con ella, en verdad sería feliz.

Pensaba el perro/gato mientras seguía dando vueltas en circulo con la cabeza agachada mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero sobre todo, sentía como entre sus patas traseras algo golpeaba suavemente con su estomago, así que girando la cabeza, lo vió era algo rojo, de hecho no comprendía lo que era pero lo cierto era que no le importaba mucho, pero por inercia y algo de instinto se hecho sobre el suelo de su jaula y empezó a lamer esa cosa roja.

Lentamente aquello comenzó a desaparecer ante la sorpresa de aquella criatura, y sin saberlo ni él mismo había sido su primera vez, ahora la pregunta de los cientificos podría responderse, ¿podrá dejar preñada a la gata con su semilla?, y si todo sale bien, ¿nacerán los cachorros con deformidades o parecerán perros o gatos solo con una pequeña diferencia a nivel genético?, lograr un equilibrio entre ambas especies y poder crear una nueva especie, estable y capaz de procrear, sin duda, los cientificos estaban pensando que si lograban tener éxito con sus experimentos, podrían quizá crear más especies mezclando su ADN.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y los otros animales seguían ausentes, ¿porque tardarán tanto?, al menos eso pensaba el hibrido mientras sentía claramente la soledad de estar sin sus "compañeros de celda", pero estaba todo tan apacible, tan silencioso, lo contrario de cuando estaba rodeado de "vecinos ruidosos" que no sabían hacer otra cosa que protestar por todo, en esas ocasiones sin duda no podía oir ni sus pensamientos, era una situación tensa para él así que lentamente se dejó llevar por ese gentil silencio hasta sentir como el suelo lo vencía, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente hasta la inconsciencia.

Su mente pronto le permitió el acceso al mundo de los sueños, ese mundo onirico en el que él podía ser quien sea y hacer lo que quisiera, pero a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba ser libre, situación con la que había soñado muchas veces en el pasado, ahora solo deseaba revivir la situación de hoy, las sensaciones fueron tan intensas y maravillosas, pero la misma pregunta lo asediaba incluso en sus sueños, ¿que era aquella cosa que sobresalía del agujero?, se sintió tibio y apretado momentos antes de que su mente se nublara por completo dejandoo un palpable hueco en su memoria que intentaba recuperar con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo intento de recordar era inútil, pues solo lo llevaba a la misma respuesta: no lo pudo registrar su mente por lo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que solo se dispuso a revivir las sensaciones que recordaba, hasta que debía detenerse, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensarlo, ¿porque no podía recordar?, así que finalmente decidió simplemente irse a dormir en su comoda cama de terciopelo rojo, con una cobija de seda que lo protegía contra el frío de una helada noche, dispuesto a dormir cerro los ojos sintiendose especialmente cansado, más que en días anteriores, pues las pruebas que le hacían demandaba en muchos casos resistencia física y mental, sin embargo, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo no se sentía tan cansado como ahora, como si hubiera tenido que nadar para tratar de escapar de un violento remolino en una piscina bastante grande, al tiempo que tenía dos pesadas bolas de metal amarradas a sus patas traseras que le impedían mantenerse a flote, aunque nunca lo habían sometido a tales pruebas había escuchado a otros animales haber sido sometidos a ellas, lo cuál el cachorro seguía temiendo que un día experimentaran con él de esa forma.

Intentó dejar de pensar por un momento en todo lo sucedido ese día, pues si seguía pensando en ello sin duda nunca podría conciliar el sueño, pero antes de que pudiera quedarse dormido arropado por su suave cobija y su comoda cama de terciopelo, al parecer a lo lejos se escuchaba los murmullos de una platica entre dos personas, ¿serían los cientificos?, era probable y como no deseaba que lo sometieran a otros "estudios" prefirió quedarse inmovil, fingiendo que dormía profundamente mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre ambas personas.

-Vamos… no es para tanto, tú sabes que no podemos correr riesgos y dejarlos sueltos, ¿verdad?, imagina que se mezclaran con los animales de la naturaleza, sin duda se crearía una descendencia de monstruos, seres probablemente deformes y si la prensa se entera de esto, sin duda tendremos problemas, ¿lo entiendes?… mejor guardemos el secreto.

Al parecer se trataba de un asunto muy serio pero el otro hombre no pronunció palabra alguna, sin embargo la criatura de dió cuenta de algo, aquellos hombres estaban sujetando lo que parecían un par de bolsas negras, y aquél cachorro comenzó a preguntarse ¿que podía haber dentro de ellas, intentaba buscar un angulo que le permitiera ver el contenido de aquellas bolsas pero sin dejar que supieran que estaba vivo, de hecho en ese momento el hombre que no había dicho absolutamente nada hasta ese momento lo miró a través de los gruesos barrotes de su jaula.

-Bueno… al menos aún tenemos a éste de aquí… ¿crees que resista las pruebas que habíamos hecho con los otros?…

Algo en el tono de voz de aquél hombre que lo observaba fijamente en ese preciso momento hizo que a la criatura se le helara por completo la sangre y que un profundo escalofrió recorriera lentamente su espalda, ahora quizá lo someterían a las mismas horribles pruebas que le habían contado los otros animales y la sola idea de considerarlo lo hacía querer romper ese candado como fuera y escapar hacía su tan anhelada libertad, pero solo era un simple animal, por lo que decidió esperar la oportunidad para escapar.

-No te creas, éste es como un gato, no tiene mucha fuerza, pero si tiene agilidad y puede caer de pie como cualquier gato, es el mejor hibrido entre dos tipos de animal que hemos hecho así que mejor sigamos con las pruebas acordes a sus capacidades, al menos hasta que nos ordenen hacer algo diferente.

El otro hombre volvía a estar pensativo, con su mirada fija en el cachorro que ellos habían creado, mientras que la criatura seguía actuando como si estuviera dormido, pero conteniendo el temor que aún lo dominaba ya que facilmente podrían ordenarles que lo usaran para otro tipo de estudios y pruebas no tan… amables aunque sin importar nada todo lo que le hacían pasar podría clasificarse con facilidad como tortura.

Finalmente ambos hombres se sentaron en los sillones con actitud perezosa, pero además parecían bastante cansados, eso era algo… extraño en ellos, ¿que habrá pasado para que estuvieran así?, pero pronto esa duda se esfumó rapidamente pues uno de ellos había dejado caer una de las bolsas en el suelo y algo había rebotado de su interior, no lograba ver lo que era por la posición en la que estaba así que lentamente empezó a darse vuelta para tener una mejor vista de aquello que había salido de la bolsa de plastico negro, pero se arrepentiría toda su vida de haberlo hecho.

De la bolsa salía un liquido rojo que manchaba la pulcra alfombra blanca que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y saliendo de la bolsa, lo que parecía la cabeza destrozada de uno de sus compañeros, su cerebro estaba expuesto al tiempo que veía como sus ojos inmoviles miraban a la nada, con una expresión terrorífica, y por si fuera poco la sangre bañaba su cabeza por completo, el cachorro sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba muerto, y la bolsa estaba bastante hinchada, al igual que la otra, y por un momento la criatura comprendió lo que había sucedido, habían matado a todos, él era el único vivo que quedaba, y si escapaba sin duda terminaría muerto, pero… ¿porque los mataron?… ellos no hacían nada malo, al contrario obedecían a todo lo que les decían y soportaban todo lo que querían hacerles, los malos eran en su opinión, aquellos hombres que los sometían a "estudios" que parecían torturas.

-Bien, ya que logramos cumplir con nuestro deber creo que nos merecemos un buen descanso, pero primero hay que incinerar todo esto… encargate ¿quieres?… mientras yo le daré su cena al último conejillo de indias que nos queda y checar las cámaras para buscar rastros de la persona que los liberó, no podemos dejar que esto vuelva a suceder…

La determinación de sus palabras mezcladas con la seriedad que conllevaba la situación actual le hizo comprender al otro hombre al cuál estaba dirigiendo sus palabras, y al mismo tiempo su mirada fija en la del otro cientifico parecía imponer una orden silenciosa la cuál el otro cientifico afirmó con la cabeza y tomando las dos bolsas de plasticó salió del cuarto a quien sabe dónde, mientras el cientifico que se quedó dentro del lugar se dirigió a un pequeño lugar acondicionado como una cocina temporal, y buscando en las alacenas se logró dar con lo que buscaba, una gran bolsa de comida para perro y un plato con un numero grabado en este: el numero siete, el cuál le correspondía al hibrido el cuál aún seguía fingiendo dormir y de esa manera estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría.

El cientifico tomó dos platos para perros, uno lleno generosamente de croquetas para perro y el otro con agua, se dirigió hacía dónde se encontraba el cachorro y abriendo la puerta de la jaula colocó ambos platos frente a él para que cuando despertara comiera, y volviendo a cerrar la puerta asegurandose que el candado funcione correctamente salió de aquella sección dejando al perro completamente extrañado pues casi nunca lo dejaban completamente solo, pero al pensarlo bien quizá era lo que necesitaba, así que levantandose lentamente por si volvían de improviso, se acerca a los platos y empieza a comer las croquetas mientras pensaba sobre todo lo ocurrido del día, ¿debería intentar escapar?, quizá si pero ¿como lograría que aquellos dos despiadados científicos no lo usaran de tiro al blanco, era peligroso pero de cualquier manera algo le decía que cuando ya no les fuera útil, su vida acabaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Mientras pensaba sobre todo lo sucedido, comía lentamente su cena, las croquetas tenían un sabor desagradble, el agua tenía un sabor algo extraño, lo que no le parecía extraño pues en el fondo una enorme mancha verdosa era visible, no era nada dañino por suerte, solo eran un tipo de musgo que alteraba el sabor del agua.

Al terminar de comer había pensado demasiado en todo lo ocurrido ese día, el cansancio se notaba, haciendo que sus parpados lentamente se cerraran llevándolo nuevamente al mundo de sueños, el mundo en el que no se encontraba encerrado en una vieja jaula, soportando todo lo que aquellas personas quisieran hacerle, al contrario, se veía así mismo en la cima de una gran colina, respirando un delicioso aire fresco y disfrutando de una vista sin igual, un lago no muy lejos, rodeado de un mar de pasto y árboles de todo tipo.

La felicidad que sentía en esos momentos era indescriptible, pero sabía que todo aquello era solo un sueño, que al despertar sin duda terminaría volviendo a su cruel realidad, éste pensamiento logró hacer que su expresión de felicidad desapareciera y la tristeza marcara su rostro, una expresión y un sentimiento que incluso empezó a cambiar el hermoso clima soleado por un cielo cada vez más nublado y gris, en cualquier momento parecía que se desataría una lluvia torrencial, pero aunque lo intentara no podía cambiar su expresión ni devolverle a su corazón la alegría de antes, mientras en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta: ¿porque tuvo que nacer en ese lugar?, si hubiera tenído una familia, si hubiera estado con otras personas, como la muchacha que viene todas las semanas… seguro hubiera sido muy feliz, aún así lo único que le esperaba era la muerte y luego volver a reencarnar con una familia, con una madre y hermanos con los cuales jugaría hasta cansarse, esa era la única esperanza a la que se aferraba.

La noche pasaba rapidamente, mientras que el cachorro se cubría de la lluvia bajo un frondoso árbol en uno de los sueños más tristes que había tenido, deseaba la libertad y de algun modo la conseguiría, finalmente toda aquella escena que había creado en su mente, desaparecía para dar paso a un cielo despejado, con las estrellas brillando claramente en el cielo y bajo éste hermosa visión estaba su cama de terciopelo rojo y su cobija blanca de seda, se preparó para dormir y arropado por su cálido cobertor cerro los ojos, quedando profundamente dormido dentro de su sueño, sin embargo sucedió algo que no lo dejó tener un tranquilo despertar.

-Si… si, señor, pero es que… no, no, ya revisamos las cintas de seguridad, pero la cara del sujeto esta… no, por favor señor, le prometo que reforzaremos la seguridad, ¿si?, pero solo… no… no señor, espere, yo… ¡diablos!

El científico parecía muy molesto, mientras hablaba a través de un extraño artefacto rectangular, además parecía discutir con alguien importante, pero… ¿de que estarían hablando?, sería algo relacionado con él ¿quizá?, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero sin duda era algo importante así que volvió a fingir que dormía nuevamente para permitir que hablaran en su presencia aquellos hombres.

-Oye Carl… dime que no es cierto, dime que no nos quitaron éste experimento por el cuál hemos sacrificado mucho y casi hemos dado la vida por ello… solo porque unos animales se escaparon y tuvimos que matarlos, no escierto… ¿verdad?.

La voz del hombre se escuchaba completamente indignada, como si hubiera sido victima de una gran injusticia, sin embargo el cachorro no comprendía la magnitud de la situación, hasta que inevitablemente su nombre fue mencionado, a partir de ese momento puso mayor atención a la conversación.

-Las ordenes son… trasladar al cachorro hibrido al laboratorio principal dónde tienen un mejor sistema de seguridad, un transporte vendrá por él, ya que parece que los del alto mando dejaron de confiar en nosotros, así que solo seremos observadores, no podemos tocarlo, o nos culparán de todo el alboroto ocurrido con los otros animales, nos mandarán a hacer otros estudios pero por la situación que desencadenó la huida de los otros animales aunado al uso de armas de fuego para eliminarlos a todos, no nos queda de otra más que hacer lo que nos ordenan…

La voz de Carl sonaba impotente, les habían arrebatado el proyecto y no podían hacer nada para impedirlo, solo podían quedarse en una esquina mirando como se llevaban todo su arduo trabajo, pero al menos no los despidieron, desde luego por el hecho de que Carl era tio de uno de los socios de la empresa, pero fue tal la situación que inclusive la policia tuvo que no causaran daño alguno a los ciudadanos, un reporte fue realizado y hasta algunos reporteros se vieron interesados en lo sucedido, tuvieron suerte de no haber sido arrestados pero para evitar que la policia se entrometiera en sus asuntos, les dijeron la verdad, y finalmente todo testigo del evento fue silenciado de una forma u otra, dejando en claro que el poder de aquella empresa ante la politica y las fuerzas de seguridad publicas, eran contundentes y nadie podía oponerseles.

Lo que importaba para el cachorro era que sería trasladado a otro centro, y luego… ¿que pasará con su vida?, quizá la terminen justo a su llegada, o tal vez sea sometido a nuevos estudios quizá más crueles que los previos que había tenido, la verdad ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaban, así que antes de siquiera tocar la puerta de aquél otro laboratorio necesitaba ingeniarselas para escapar, ¿como logrará eso?, aún no lo tenía claro pero lo que si estaba claro era que estaba harto de dejar que esas personas hicieran lo que quisieran con él, y creación de ellos o no, tenía el derecho de ser libre, así como cualquier otra criatura de éste mundo.

Eso el cachorro lo había aprendido cuando aquellas personas habían puesto un canal en el que hablaban sobre los derechos y los animales y que "sin importar que clase de animal sea, tenía derecho a ser libre, a un trato amable y a recibir alimento", sin embargo esas palabras no incluían a seres creados de forma artificial, pues era una cuestión muy diferente, pero el cachorro no lo sabía y creía en esas palabras lo suficiente para tratar de buscar su libertad y proteger su propia vida, pues sabía que si se dignaba a escapar, lo buscarían para matarlo sin piedad ni escrupulos, no entendía el motivo pero no dejaría que acabaran con su vida tan facíl.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y lo extraño era que aquellas personas no lo habían sacado de su jaula para experimentar con él, solo estaban sentados como si esperaran algo en particular, quizá el transporte en el que lo llevarían al otro laboratorio, quizá era eso, pero el cachorro no tenía idea de lo que era un "transporte" por lo que estaba algo intrigado por eso, pero también intentaba encontrar una manera, algun modo de burlar a esas personas y lograr obtener su libertad, cualquier instante en que se distraigan y poder salir de su jaula, sin embargo en todo momento el candado estaba puesto, aquellos hombres estaban cerca por si volvían a tener un suceso como el que obligó a los científicos a matarlos a todos de esa forma tan cruel.

El cachorro lentamente empezó a perder las esperanzas, tal vez no podría escapar… tal vez hiciera lo que hiciera, terminaría a merced de ellos, no había escape, debía aceptarlo y entregarse a su destino, despues de todo ellos tenían la vida de aquél híbrido en sus manos, pronto cada pensamiento, cada idea de escape terminaba en un rotundo fracaso y su esperanza de ser libre poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo como espejismo en un ardiente desierto, ¿debía realmente terminar así?… Su corazón le decía que no pero su mente le decía lo contrario, ¿que posibilidades había de lograr escapar con éxito?, pero su corazón lo llenó de más esperanza y de éste modo logró ver que aunque fuera solo una pequeña oportunidad, debía intentarlo pues quedandose ahí como conejillo de indias moriría, tarde o temprano moriría y prefería morir como una criatura libre en vez de en uno de aquellos "estudios" que casi parecía una tortura.

Finalmente, en el ocaso, una mini van llegó a las instalaciones y por el intercomunicador se escuchó la voz de un joven, mientras que en una pequeña pantalla, se veía claramente el rostro de un muchacho de cabello amarillo, con dos marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules y algunas pecas en sus mejillas, sin duda, el chico estaba bastante cansado por el viaje, sin embargo debía encargarse de llevar y traer diversas cargas de un lugar a otro, los dos hombres luego de haberle dicho al chico que entrara, se dispusieron a abrirle.

-Buenas tardes… me llamo Ron y vengo por aquello que debo recoger, y ustedes deben ser los doctores Carl y Anubis, ¿cierto?.

El tono del muchacho evidenciaba que estaba completamente agotado, con esfuerzo mantenía abiertos los ojos y le costaba algo de trabajo poner atención a lo que decían los otros dos hombres, pero de cualquier manera, los doctores lo trataron con el debido respeto, pero se notaba un deje de rencor, por el hecho de que todo su trabajo había sido puesto en manos de un muchacho quizá irresponsable con esa pinta de cansado, si chocaba en el camino, todo su esfuerzo y años invertidos en su investigación desaparecerían de un momento a otro y el hibrido podría escapar si sucedía algun accidente, o al menos así lo veían los cientificos.

-Hola, Ron, es un placer, ven, pasa por favor, aquí adentro esta lo que tienes que llevarte, por cierto… te ves muy cansado… ¿no quieres entrar y descansar un poco antes de irte con toda nuestra investigación?, podrías chocar en el camino si te pones a conducir y es peligroso, podrías morir y todo lo que llevas podría destruirse, vamos… quedate un rato y duerme un poco.

Ron rapidamente comprendió la indirecta pero no le tomó importancia, debía lograr hacer lo posible por cumplir con el encargo, sin importar mucho el cansancio pues como muchacho astuto que era comprendía que lo que transportaba no era algo legal que digamos, así que rechazando la oferta solo les pidió algo de café, el cuál prepararon los cientificos mientras Ron guardaba grandes cajas de cartón llenas de documentos una sobre otra y al final la enorme jaula con el cachorro híbrido en su interior, estaba listo para enfrentarse nuevamente a otro largo viaje de vuelta al laboratorio principal con su preciosa carga en la parte trasera, ¿que sería ahora del pobre conejillo de indias?, nadie lo sabía pues con el sonido del motor encendiendose comenzaba el viaje del cachorro.

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios en verdad y gracias a eso me esforcé para hacer el siguiente capitulo para ustedes, ojala les guste tanto como el primero y continuaré subiendo tan pronto como pueda, si me siguen apoyando con sus comentarios en verdad me sentiré agradecido, pues me permitira ver si les gusta o si hay alguna cosa que les gustaría que cambiara de mi historia, lo cual consideraría, pero bueno gracias otra vez y nuevamente, espero les haya gustado, saludos.


	3. Deseo de libertad

Los cientificos solo pudieron ver las luces de la mini van alejandose de las intalaciones de investigación adentrandose en el camino mal iluminado que daba hacía la carretera, mientras ambos aún molestos por la inflexible desición de los superiores, pero no les quedaba de otra que obedecer, pues los tenían en sus manos, ya que ninguno deseaba enfrentar cargos ni mucho menos ir a prisión, por lo que luego de haber visto como aquél transporte desaparecía de su vista en la curva que daba a la carretera, volvieron al interior del edificio, únicamente para sentarse y ver televisión, ya mañana les informarían sobre su siguiente proyecto.

Dentro de la mini van se podían sentir los baches y deterioro del pavimento, pues era un vehículo un tanto viejo, pero sin duda alguna podía cumplir con el trabajo de ir de allá para acá una y otra vez, sin embargo, el conductor ya estaba sin dud en sus limites, sus ojos se entrecerraban, su cabeza bajaba lentamente para de un momento a otro elevarse bruscamente al despertar de golpe y tratar de volver a poner su vista en el camino.

Quizá podría haber puesto algo de música intensa para lograr mantenerse despierto, sin embargo no tenía dinero y no le permitirían poner algo así en el vehiculo de la empresa, pues debía pasar desapercibido, total que lo único que le ayudaría a mantenerse despierto al muchacho era su propia fuerza de voluntad, y lo necesitaría pues pasaría por sitios peligrosos, pues pasaría por carreteras que subían por montañas y algunas tan retorcidas y sinuosas que tendría que ir incluso más despacio, todo para evitar que se tenga algun registro de la existencia de aquél vehículo y de lo que transporta.

Lentamente con cada segundo que pasaba el sueño era cada vez peor, el cansancio y el miedo peleaban dentro de su cabeza tratando de tomar el control, pero ninguno cedía, si hubiera sido una misión ordinaria de la compañía sin duda habría podido aceptar la oferta de los cientificos, quedarse a descansar hasta la mañana siguiente, pero las cosas no podían ser como él quisiera, sino como se lo ordenaran, él solo era un simple empleado.

Mientras el cachorro evaluaba la situación, ¿que oportunidad había de poder escaparse?, estaba al lado de las cajas con toda la información de los experimentos que habían llevado a cabo aquellos cientificos que lo habían creado, pero… ¿como lo crearon?, no podía entender su letra, pero podía comprender todo lo que decían o al menos una parte, y sin querer la pregunta apareció en su mente… ¿cuál era su origen?, como no comprendía esas extrañas palabras que decían los cientificos como "hibrido" no comprendía su conocía su significado, ¿podría alguien comprenderlo?, quizá pero primero debía lograr escapar y luego buscar sus origenes pues algo dentro de si mismo se lo repetía una y otra vez "de dónde vienes y… ¿quien eres?", aunque sin embargo en ese momento no comprendía la importancia de esas preguntas ni la razón de buscar la reapuesta a estas.

Primero que nada, debía lograr escapar de ese lugar, pero… ¿como lo haría?, a su mente llegaban muchas ideas, sin embargo todas parecían demasiado inverosimiles y absurdas como para poder hacerla, por ejemplo, tratar de abrir la puerta usando mis delgadas uñas para abrir el candado y una vez fuera de la jaula con un cabezaso forzaría las puertas traseras del vehiculo y al caer al asfalto solo correría hasta lograr ocultarse, entrar a un bosque quizá y…

Pero nada de eso sonaba realmente posible, solo parecían ideas sacadas de una pelicula, una que había visto en la televisión pero no podía recordar como se llamaba, sin embargo, mientras trataba de acordarse, un recuerdo le llegó de improviso, sin razón alguna o eso era lo que parecía, pues recordó como uno de los compañeros que tuvo, especificamente el que tenía justo al lado derecho, siempre aullaba cuando veía como bostezaban aquellas personas del laboratorio y por curiosidad decidió preguntarle el motivo de lo que hacía, a lo que el perro le respondió:

-Siempre que ellos se ven cansados, yo sé que les molesta mucho el oir mis aullidos, si quieres aullemos juntos y así les provocamos un gran dolor de cabeza, ¿que te parece?.

El cachorro no estaba interesado en hacer enojar a esas personas pues cuando hacía algo que los molestara ellos lo sometían a experimentos mucho más doloros, ellos no tenían piedad cuando estaban cansados y molestos y hasta cuando no estaban enojados con el cachorro, parecía que la maldad innata de ellos surgía en esas situaciones, tan solo recordarlo hacía temblar al hibrido, no solo era miedo lo que recorría su cuerpo sino un profundo temos y ahora que iría a otro lugar dónde quizá no hacía falta que esa clase de personas tuvieran cualquier motivo para hacerlo sufrir, y de hecho no lo necesitaban.

A pesar de los sentimientos de temor que inundaban sus pensamientos en esos momentos, quizá podría funcionar, el muchacho estaba tan cansado que tal vez podría salirse de la jaula cuando se descuidara por un segundo y quizá solo tuviera ese infimo momento para decidir si seguiría siendo un animal de laboratorio de por vida o lograría su tan ansiada pero algo temida libertad.

Un profundo aullido salió de la garganta del cachorro, persistente, pues no planeaba detenerse hasta que lograra molestar lo suficiente a esa persona, y al menos por el momento, lo que había logrado era obligarlo a permanecer despierto, el cachorro continuó en la misma frecuencia, en un tono bastante agudo que incluso le afectaba a él mismo, pero la persona parecía no afectarle, así que elevando el tono aún más agudo y dando fuertes ladridos esperaba causar alguna reacción, no debía parar, pues hacerlo significaba ser un animal cautivo por el resto de su vida y a pesar de que pudiera sufrir hambre, frio y enfermedades, además de que cualquier problema que tuviera, y cualquier situación peligrosa en la que estuviera, estaría completamente solo, eso era a lo que temía pero ya había tomado la decisión de ser libre.

Lentamente vió como el muchacho sacudía la cabeza con fuerza, sabiendo bien lo que significaba, estaba dando resultado, ahora más que nunca debía parar, por lo que se preparó mentalmente para llegar a elevar aún más su tono si era necesario, pero sin tener que esforzarse se dio cuenta que el muchacho frotaba con su mano a un costado de su cabeza, signo de que le estaba doliendo la cabeza, el cachorro lo había visto incontables veces y por eso sabía que su táctica estaba dando resultados, pero ¿llegará a molestarse lo suficiente como para detener el vehículo y tratar de abrir la jaula?, eso es lo que esperaba el cachorro.

En poco tiempo de seguir con su plan, el hibrido notó como el vehículo empezaba a bajar su velocidad, mientras que el muchacho ya aparentemente se sobaba bastante la cabeza, al parecer el plan daba resultado, eso hizo que el cachorro tomara aún más confianza y sintiera cada vez más esperanza en que pronto saldría de aquél lugar tan encerrado.

En sus sueños siempre se veía asi mismo en un lugar muy hermoso, espacios abiertos, con un cálido sía soleado, la brisa fresca que acariciaba su pelaje y el tierno pasto que a veces le producía una leve picazón en sus patas, oliendo el suave aroma de fruta madura en los árboles, con un bello lago en el que podria nadar se orilla a orilla y beber de aquella fresca y abundante agua, sin embargo siempre que despertaba toda la felicidad que había sentido en su sueño se esfumaba dejando solo la pura y amarga decepción de quien se siente defraudado, pero esa es o quizá era su vida, nuevamente todo se reducía a una simple elección.

Por esa desición es que continuaba aullando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que de un momento a otro el vehículo se estaciona a un lado del camino, el conductor baja del vehículo apresurado, y cuando el cachorro lo vió dirigirse a la parte trasera de la camioneta éste aulló con renovadas fuerzas, debía asegurarse de que él lo escuchara a pesar de estar fuera del vehículo, pero sin aviso alguno, la figura del muchacho que conducía pasó de largo, no se dirigía a la puerta trasera, entonces… ¿que estaba haciendo?, el cachorro no podía ver bien, solo veía la sombra del muchacho junto al vehículo, pero no se daría por vencido, no podía así que por simple impulso empezó a arremeter contra la puerta de la jaula y por estar tan cerca a la puerta trasera del vehículo lograba arremeter con algo de fuerza, quizá así llamaría más la atención del muchacho, aún así, por más que golpeara la puerta, no parecía tener ningun efecto, ya que la sombra volvió a la parte delantera y encendió el carro, al parecer no había logrado nada.

El pobre cachorro no comprendía lo que estaba pasando si había hecho algo que hubiera molestado a cualquiera, y si lo hubiera hecho en el laboratorio en que vivía antes le habrían hecho cosas horribles, pero ahora parecía que aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto no importaba cuanto ruido hiciera, ¿porqué parecía que la única oportunidad que tenía era algo inutil?, era injusto, pero ¿que más podía hacer?, sus esperanzas se desvanecían como una llamarada de fuego extinguiendose, ¿que más podía hacer?.

Una mezcla de furia e impotencia empezaba a brotar de aquella decepción, tratando de buscar un motivo, algo que hiciera razonable la situación, o que pudiera ver una forma para lograr su objetivo, para que no parezca una broma cruel e ironica de la vida, como diciéndole "hasta aquí llegarás y no pasarás", pero no pudo evitar pensar lo contrario, que había alguna esperanza, la libertad a lo que se aferraba con toda su fuerza y sin duda haría todo lo que fuera necesario para obtenerla y pronto aquel sentimiento empezó a provocar algo nuevo que nunca había experimentado.

Furia, esa era la sensación, sus ojos, su expresión cambiaron notablemente en solo un momento, el ceño fruncido, mostrando con ferocidad sus dientes, sentía muchas ganas de poder destruir a ese muchacho que conducía, a los científicos, sin ninguna duda podría llegar a matarlos de forma cruel y sanguinaria, ellos se lo merecían, así que una cosa más alimentaba sus deseos de escapar aún más, recordó con desprecio y odio casi a cada prueba, estudio o experimento al que fue sometido y sin poder siquiera ya controlarse se lanzó contra la puerta de la jaula en la que estaba encerrado, la jaula golpeó con gran fuerza la puerta trasera del vehículo, pero no sucedió nada, solo se escuchó un potente golpe acompañado con una fuerte vibración, pero el cachorro no se dió por vencido, intentándolo una y otra vez.

La furia del cachorro lo cegaba por momentos, dejando salir el sentimiento puro del enojo y el rencor, la furia y la venganza contra aquellos que habían vuelto su vida un completo infierno y sin duda, seguiría usando esos sentimientos como impulso pues a cada embestida poco a poco perdía el entusiasmo, el golpe le provoca un fuerte dolor que se va incrementando y que se empezaba a expandir por todo el costado con el que impactaba contra la puerta de la jaula, pero lo mantenía enfocado el pensar que cada vez que impactaba contra la puerta, se imaginaba que arrojaba a aquellos que lo torturaron casi toda su vida y estos caían al fondo de un barranco repleto de picos que atravesaban a esas malas personas quedando sus cuerpos empalados sin compasión ni piedad alguna, justamente como lo trataron a él.

Golpe trás golpe, lentamente su pelaje blanco se tornaba rosado, por los moretones y rasguños sobre su piel, al igual que los rasguños y pequeñas cortadas que sangraban profusamente manchando su pelaje de rojo escarlata, pero no se rendiría ni dejaría de seguir, su odio aún era una gigantezca llamarada que consumía su cuerpo, e incluso aún si llegara a dislocarse la pata con la que arremetía la puerta de la jaula, aún así seguiría, pues la enorme potencia que le concedía aquellos sentimientos parecían casi inagotables y a pesar de que su cuerpo se golpeara cientos de veces hasta volverlo nada más que un gigantezco moretón con el pelaje rojo por la sangre, no se detendría, no hasta que se abriera la puerta o él colapsara por el dolor y el cansancio de aquella faena.

La fuerza con la que arremetía contra la puerta era cada vez más debíl, cada vez se rendía más al cansancio y al dolor, su esperanza nuevamente se sentía como si se le escapara de entre las garras, pero ¿como podía ser?, parecía que las puertas fueran muy resistentes, o por lo menos no lograba siquiera entreabrirlas ni un poco, terminando de esa manera embistiendo tanto la puerta de su jaula como la de la camioneta con debiles golpes y casi nada de impacto, tal vez debía rendirse pero no lo hizo.

Finalmente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dió un golpe contra la puerta y en ese momento escuchó un leve tono como si dos piezas de metal hubieran chocado, y al buscar el origen del sonido se dió cuenta, parte de la jaula estaba enganchada con una gruesa lamina de metal, el cachorro no sabía que era una manija "provicional" que había colocado el muchacho mientras conseguía un repuesto, así que sin saber nada, intentó desatorar la jaula de aquella pieza que no parecía servir para nada, sin embargo cuando el movimiento de la jaula jaló también la pieza de metal, se escuchó el tipico sonido cuando se abre una puerta, dejando al cachorro atonito, en verdad ¿había logrado abrirla?, por fin… ¿era libre?.

El cachorro no se demoró ni un momento más, era ahora o nunca, así que con sus últimas fuerzas empujó firmemente su jaula y la puerta del vehículo se abrió, dejando caer con fuerza la jaula contra el asfalto de la carretera, la jaula rodando mientras el cachorro giraba en su interior, pero con cada giro, cada golpe contra el pavimento la jaula se desarmaba, se deformaba y las partes que la conformaban empezaban a romperse, mientras el cachorro en su interior, asustado por no poder tener el control de aquella situación temía más que nada que llegara a morir, pero a pesar de todo la jaula aún lo protegía, hasta que finalmente cayendo por un costado de la carretera la jaula chocó contra un árbol grande y grueso, provocando que esta se deshiciera por completo dejando al cachorro desorientado, golpeado y bastante mareado, perdió la consciencia en aquél momento, sin saber siquiera dónde había ido a parar.

La pálida luz de la luna llena alumbraba el inmovil cuerpo de un hibrido tendido en el suelo, su respiración constante dejaba ver que sin duda alguna estaba vivo, aún así se encontraba inconsciente, por lo que no podía darse cuenta como varias figuras ocultas en las sombras lo rodeaban, o que es lo que podrían hacerle, aún así no se acercaban dejando ver que no parecían tener malas intenciones, pero tampoco sabían ¿quien era aquél extraño visitante que acababa de llegar a ese bosque.

El bosque le pertenecía a esas criaturas que se ocultaban de la vista en la oscuridad permitiendo que solo vieran el reflejo de la luz de la luna en sus ojos, y temían por una simple razón: ¿que estaba haciendo aquél animal ahí? Y aún más importante… ¿los podría llegar a lastimar o podría llegar a ser un peligro para los demás habitantes del bosque?, si pudiera llegar a serlo debían erradicar el peligro, pero ¿quien lo haría?, habían vivido tantos años en paz y en todos esos años jamás habían tenido una situación así, ninguno de los presntes era un asesino, ni sería capaz de hacerle daño a otro ser, a menos que los atacaran primero, pero se veía el cachorro tan pacifico, tan indefenso e incluso hasta parecía necesitar algo de cariño, pero por el momento, se mantendrían al margen, hasta poder dilucidar las intenciones de aquél extraño ser.

Mientras los animales que rodeaban al cachorro se retiraban, casi todos excepto uno para vigilarlo hasta que despertara, la van se alejaba a gran velocidad, el muchacho que la conducía ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había abierto la puerta y que no solo el híbrido había logrado escapar sino que los papeles salían volando gracias a que la puerta se encontraba abierta y el aire empujaba las carpetas abriéndolas y llevándose con el varias hojas de las investigaciones, entre ellas una hoja que se pegó al vidrio que separaba la parte trasera de la cabina en dónde se podían ver la foto de dos animales: un perro pastor suizo y una gata negra con manchas blancas, y entre todo el complicado lenguaje científico en que estaba escrito el reporte una palabra estaba destacada en verde y subrayada: "proceso de hibridación completo, feto estable, procediendo a gestación", pero en un momento el viento cambió y la hoja fue desprendida del vidrio saliendo por la puerta trasera de la van y perdiéndose de vista mientras la corriente la llevaba más y más arriba.

El cachorro lentamente empezó a mover sus ojos, a tomar conciencia del lugar en el que se encontraba, pensó incluso por un momento que estaba todabia en aquella jaula, que aquella desafiante aventura había sido solo un sueño, pero luego de abrir bien los ojos, de haber olfateado el fresco aroma del bosque y de encontrar la jaula hecha pedazos que tomó conciencia de lo ocurrido, estaba ahora en medio de aquél bosque solo, sin nadie que lo pudiera ayudar y completamente perdido, esta sin duda era la situación por la que no quería pasar, deseaba llegar a una ciudad, buscar quizá una casa pequeña, acogedora y con humanos amables que quisieran adoptarlo, pero por lo menos ya no tenía que soportar día tras día de experimentos crueles, era libre y eso lo hacía sentir bastante aliviado.

En ese momento en que disfrutaba por primera vez de su tan ansiada libertad, empezó a notar que el cielo empezaba a iluminarse, era el amanecer en el bosque y en cierto modo el cachorro sintió que era la señal de su nueva vida, dió un profundo suspiro de orgullo antes de mirar alrecedor, no parecía haber nadie y eso lo hacía sentir seguro pues quizá los animales de aquél lugar podrían no ser amistosos, pero en realidad solo deseaba encontrar algo de comer y luego ver como llegar a dónde vivían las personas, empezó a andar a paso firme pero al pasar al lado de un tupido arbusto escuchó que alguien se quejaba.

-¡Auch!… quita tu pata de mi cola…

Hola mis queridos lectores, les traigo la tercera parte de ésta pequeña historia que afortunadamente les ha gustado tanto, ojala eso no cambie y bueno espero hayan disfrutado de éste capitulo, lamentablemente por unos asuntos personales no pude subir el capitulo rapido, pero trataré de no tardar tanto, además me disculpo con advina y caninefemale, pues a pesar de mi intención de querer leer su historia no he podido, pero les aseguro que cuando lo lea verán mi comentario, también decirles como siempre si les gusta la historia haganmelo saber en los reviews, pues yo no psiquico como para poder leer sus mentes, por desgracia y trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo solo para que les agrade la lectura y se la pasen bien, un saludo cordial a todos.


	4. Confianza ciega

El cachorro al ver aquél sedoso pelo rojizo, esos ojos morados que lo veían con algo de enojo y su boca que hacía juego creando una expresión total de disgusto, sin embargo el cachorro jamás había visto un animal de esas caracteristicas y por ello sin decir ni una palabra salió corriendo, no sabía nada del mundo real, no sabía como entablar una conversación y mucho menos la manera en que debía presentarse, eso sin duda lo notó aquella otra criatura a la que le había pisado la cola, pero a pesar de aquella mala primera impresión, tenía curiosidad, además de que no podía estar seguro que era alguien peligroso para el resto de animales así que ni tardo ni perezoso se dispuso a perseguirlo.

El cachorro le llevaba algo de ventaja pero sin duda podría darle caza, no por nada ella era la zorra más veloz de la región, así que sin esperar ni un segundo más aceleró el paso acercandose poco a poco a su objetivo, no escaparía aunque quisiera, sin embargo la zorra prefirió entablar conversación, pedirle que se detuviera y pudieran haclar un poco.

-Oye… por fa...vor, no co-corras tan rapidooo, n-no te voy a hacer daño… y no estoy enojada contigo por lo de mi cola, te lo pido, de-detengamonos un momento y hablemos por faaavor.

Pero aunque el cachorro comprendió claramente lo que le decía aquella criatura que lo perseguía, decidió no hacerlo, sin duda alguna no podía saber si su intención era esa o solo trataba de convencerlo de que se detuviera para así atacarlo de alguna manera, no podía confiar en nadie y sobre todo una criatura tan extraña como lo era esa.

Con un rapido y agil movimiento giró a la derecha haciendo que la zorra lo perdiera de vista por un momento, pues siguió corriendo sorteando cada árbol que se encontraba, de esa manera los árboles lo cubrían de la mirada de su perseguidora, cada cierto momento sin embargo de un momento a otro ya no volvió a aparecer, así que la zorra se apresuró a seguirlo, sabía que estaban en un lugar peligroso así que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas logró volver a aumentar su velocidad entre árboles y arbustos, sin embargo el cachorro no había siquiera barajado la idea de ocultarse,, se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para escapar sin mucho esfuerzo, pero al echar un vistazo hacía atrás y vé que aquella criatura le esta volviendo a dar gane, éste decide nuevamente girar bruscamente, aunque esta vez la otra criatura se había adelantado a esa idea, por lo que giró aún más bruscamente si se puede tratando de caer sobre el cachorro para que deje de huir, sin embargo solo lo golpeó por un costado.

Lo había desviado un poco pero sin duda no lo había logrado de tener y cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo solo pudo ver como el cachorro se alejaba algo tambaleante por el golpe que la zorra le había dado hasta que ella se dió cuenta dónde se encontraban, era la parte peligrosa, un lugar al que no debían acercarse, pues los espiritus de sus antepasados podrían enfurecerse, y peor aún había un peligro muy tangible.

El cachorro siguió corriendo desviando su camino un par de veces más para confundir a su perseguidor, pero en el momento en que vuelve a seguir en linea recta pudo ver algo sombrio, otras criaturas que parecía que les hubieran arrancado piel y organos, dejando en ciertas partes el hueso limpio o con algunas particulas de carne, el hedor a podredumbre provenian de aquellos seres y el pelaje rojo que los cubría parecía transparentarse suavemente, siin embargo lo peor de todo eran sus ojos, dos cuencas oscuras con un brillante punto rojo en el centro de cada ojo, mientras que sus bocas solo repetíam la misma frase: "largo, vete de aquí intruso… no eres bienvenido", la voz de estas criaturas era profunda con un leve toque de ira que se marcaba aún más cuando los puntos rojos refulgían cada vez más.

El cachorro no lo pensó dos veces y ni tonto ni perezoso dió media vuelta y sin siquiera voltear a ver si ya había dejado atrás ese horrible lugar pero había traspasado aquello que estaba prohibido, debía pagar, así que sin que supiera uno de esos espectros lo había seguido y de un rapido movimiento se introdujo en el interior de su cuerpo, poseyendolo por completo, el cachorro no lo notó hasta que empezó a dejar de correr gradualmente y en cuanto dejo de correr, tuvo a la vista un sitio que jamás había visto, era un despeñadero, con dos árboles grandes y frondosos que marcaban el limite de éste.

El cuerpo del cachorro ahora parecía actuar por si solo y esa era la intención del espectro, todo aquél que cruzara los ancestrales limites prohibidos ofrecerá su vida y su alma a los guardianes y formará parte de ellos por toda la eternidad.

A paso normal avanzaba en dirección de aquél sitio, mientras que el cachorro no se veía asustado pues la curiosidad de saber más acerca de "el mundo real" como él le decía, no le permitía estar alerta de cualquier peligro que pudiera existir más allá de aquella criatura que lo perseguía por alguna razón, fuera de eso seguía sin percatarse del peligro, incluso al estar bastante cerca pudo ver un paisaje increible, algo que de una u otra manera recompensaba todo aquél sufrimiento y torturas a las que había sido expuesto durante toda su vida, o al menos hasta ahora.

Solo un par de pasos separaba al cachorro del abismo, el cuál ya había visto al mirar hacía abajo, un instintivo miedo se apoderó de él pero a pesar de todo seguía avanzando, ¿que estaba pasando?, acaso aquellas personas malas lo estaban obligando a tomar ese camino mortal, que le hubieran implantado algo para asegurarse que de escapar podrían eliminarlo facilmente, sin embargo sea lo que fuere que estuviera causando eso sin duda lograría su cometido, el cachorro estaba a un paso de caer al precipicio, todo terminaría y sus deseos de libertad tendrían un alto costo, es aquí cuando reflexionó sobre su vida, todo lo que había sufrido, pero sea como fuere que hubieran salido las cosas, se sentía satisfecho, había logrado escapar de "ellos" y ahora se encontraba frente a un hermoso paisaje, todo eso llenaba todas las expectativas que tenía de su tan ansiada libertad.

-¡Detente!, por favor… no lo hagas, alejate del borde, disculpa si fui grosera contigo antes, pero si no quieres que te moleste me alejaré de ti y no me verás más, pero por favor solo alejate de allí, es peligroso.

La criatura que antes perseguía al cachorro ahora había llegado a tiempo, viendo lo cerca que estaba de la orilla del precipicio solo atinó a acercarse un poco más y hablarle con amabilidad y gentileza, debía salvarlo de una muerte segura, más sin embargo no pudo notar bien la fria expresión del rostro del cachorro, una expresión que iba más allá de la fribolidad, pero de un momento a otro giró la cabeza para mirar a la zorra a los ojos, esos ojos nublados y con un pequeño brillo rojizo en lo profundo de su pupila, esto le dió una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo pues se lo había relatado su abuelo, el cachorro había entrado en la zona prohibida.

-No te interpongas hija de zorros astutos del pasado, éste ser debe pagar por lo que ha hecho, entró al lugar sagrado dónde moran las almas de los sabios y ancestros de los clanes de éste bosque, merece su castigo, ahora apartate y velo morir…

La voz grave y profunda se mezclaba con la voz del cachorro, dos voces ahora resonaban del interior de su boca mientras que el cachorro temeroso por llegar a perder su valiosa vida intentaba inútilmente recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo, se esforzaba tratando de concentrarse creyendo que si ponía todo su empeño podría volver a tomar el control y evitar su muerte, pero al ver que aquello no tenía efecto alguno comenzó a intentar comunicarse con aquél ser que lo controlaba.

-Seas quien seas… por favor, te lo pido, no me arrebates mi vida, yo… no tuve ninguna mala intención, solo quería escapar de aquella criatura, en verdad no sabía que era un lugar prohibido… por favor no me mate.

Las suplicas del cachorro sin duda fueron escuchadas por el espíritu, sabiendo bien que quizá no aceptaría de ningún modo perdonar una vida. Todos los que se atrevían a pasar por ese lugar debían pagar con su vida esa falta de respeto, así se estipuló en la ley y se había cumplido una y otra vez, sin importar si era un inocente cachorro, o un temerario zorro joven que solían desafiar la ley para probar su valentía, sin duda alguna era doloroso ver como todas y cada una de sus victimas eran encaminadas a una horrible muerte, las suplicas no eran suficientes, y por ello el espíritu que ahora poseía al cachorro era completamente insensible a las suplicas, pero aún así no daba el paso final que llevaría al cachorro a su muerte segura, como si reflexionara.

-Por favor, ancestro del pasado, alma guardiana de los secretos del bosque, te suplico lo dejes ir, él no presenta peligro alguno, solo es curioso y no conoce las leyes de éste lugar y si lo dejas ir, oh gran y poderoso espíritu, te juro que él no volverá a pisar su tierra sagrada y si lo volviera hacer, no solo no te detendré, sino que también yo te ofreceré mi vida como sacrificio, ten piedad, oh gran espíritu, te lo ruego.

El espíritu no comprendía el motivo por el cuál aquella joven zorra se preocupara por un desconocido, hasta incluso hacer una promesa de que entregaría su propia vida si aquélla extraña criatura volvía a poner una pata en aquél lugar prohibido, sin embargo, no se atrevía a ejecutar la sentencia de muerte frente a ella, incluso, esa situación desencadenaba recuerdos casi olvidados de… su pequeña hermanita, quien se había visto en la misma situación, ella le suplicó al espíritu que poseyó a su hermano que no lo hiciera, que lo dejara ir, cosa que fue inútil, ya que en el pasado los espíritus eran bastante severos y no perdonaban una sola vida.

Pero algo en el interior del espectro se conmovió, sin embargo necesitaba saber algo, antes de siquiera dejar de poseer a su "prisionero", la cabeza del cachorro se giró para ver de frente a la joven zorra y cruzar su mirada con la de ella, sus ojos nublados por completo se volvieron profundamente negros, como si reflejara una profunda noche sin luna, pero de un momento a otro las pupilas del cachorro brillaron con gran intensidad, parecían un par de lunas llenas, pero sin la curiosa figura del "conejo" que se mostraba cuando aparecía la luna llena en el firmamento.

-¿Que te importa a ti lo que pueda pasarle?… Él es solo un extraño para ti, así que responde descendiente de los ancestrales zorros, y dime… ¿porque sacrificarías tu propia vida por salvar a un extraño?, si tu respuesta no es convincente entonces tomaré su vida sin pensarlo…

Una profunda voz solemne se escuchó salir del hocico del cachorro híbrido, como si fuera la voz de un juez dictando sentencia a un acusado, el tono de voz que había adquirido el espíritu sin duda provocaba temor a la joven zorra, y cuando reflexionó tan solo un momento se dio cuenta de que en verdad no sabía nada de aquél cachorro que la había despertado bruscamente al haber pisado su cola, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no era malo, ni un peligro para el resto de animales y es cuando recordó la historia que le había contado su madre.

La madre de la joven zorra alguna vez tubo que verse en la misma situación o semejante más bien, pues su padre había llegado de otro bosque, lejano y misterioso, nadie lo conocía pero sin duda su padre lo conocía bien y les relataba a todos lo que él había vivido en ese lugar, todos estaban sorprendidos de que hubiera pasado por todo eso y no hubiera muerto, así que muchos de los animales habían empezado a murmurar, pensando que tal vez aquél forastero estuviera mintiendo, solo para impresionar, sin embargo los detalles en su historia eran logicos y siempre mantenía la misma historia sin importar cuantas veces lo repitiera, parecía honesto pero aún lo juzgaban como un mentiroso un pequeño grupo de animales.

Sin embargo algo ocurrió, en el lugar dónde encontraban su fuente de alimento el clan de zorros, toda el área estaba destrozada y al parecer se habían comido todas y cada una de las frutas que crecían en ese lugar, un sitio iluminado parcialmente por la luz del sol, con un pequeño rio de aguas cristalinas justo en el centro de un claro con árboles y arbustos rodeandolo, era un lugar sin duda muy hermoso, pero con los arbustos destrozados, el agua del rio sucia y llena de tierra, era algo que jamás había pasado pero… ¿quien sería capaz de hacer semejante destrozo?, sin duda todos los animales se conocían entre si y el único del que no sabían casi nada era aquél zorro y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo todos los que estaban reunidos en aquella "asamblea" en la que se discutió el motivo de la destrucción indiscriminada de los árbustos que les proveía a los zorros su sustento, y todos miraban disimuladamente al extraño que le habían dado la bienvenida sin tener la certeza de que no ponían en peligro a todos aquellos que vivían allí.

Todos lo acusaban, excepto su madre, ella creía en su inocencia, a pesar de no tener ella ni una sola prueba de que él no era el responsable de aquellos actos, al menos eso le había contado la madre a su joven hija cuando era cachorra, sin embargo faltaba una parte de aquél suceso que fue su propio padre quien se lo contó.

Algunos días luego de aquél suceso, el zorro al que todos habían culpado (sin decirle absolutamente nada, más sin embargo el zorro percibía aquella situación sin saber siquiera lo que estaba ocurriendo) pudo encontrar un sitio nuevo, del cuál pudo tomar una buena cantidad de frutos para llevarlos al clan, ya que pensaba que quizá estaban molestos con él por no haber contribuido en nada, así que al llegar con los frutos los cuales los había traído arrastrando en una enorme hoja que parecía tener la clásica forma cóncava de una balsa, por fortuna la había encontrado escondida detrás de un arbusto permitiendo así llevar más comida, sin embargo la decisión de llevar la misma clase de frutos que había en la zona que habían destruido, eso lo hizo ver aún más culpable, pero ninguno de los que vivían en el bosque le dijeron algo, más bien dirigieron sus quejas y dudas al consejo de ancianos que se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque y los cuales solo se reunían con los clanes cuando ocurrían situaciones graves que no podrían manejar por si mismos.

Desde luego al escuchar las preocupaciones del clan de zorros, pues ellos creían que aquél zorro sin duda había saqueado y destruido su "zona de alimentación" y por quedar bien con el clan ahora les traía los frutos que había robado, pensaban que era una enorme coincidencia que en una simple exploración encontrara tanta comida, al menos eso pensaban todos los zorros que habían ido a solicitar la ayuda al sabio zorro del clan.

Este viejo y sabio zorro escuchó con paciencia cada palabra de los miembros de su clan, sopesando cada una de las acusaciones presentadas ante él, pero a pesar de que parecía algo grave no precipitó sus acciones, primero lo primero debía asegurarse de que aquél zorro era tan malo como decían en las madrigueras de los zorros, pero eso significaba caminar mucho pues su madriguera estaba bastante apartada, sin embargo pensó, que quizá solo debía mandarlo llamar, era más fácil para un joven zorro el recorrer todo ese camino.

-Tráiganlo ante mi… debo comprobar que es tan culpable como me dicen.

Los zorros asintieron sin decir palabra alguna y volvieron todo el camino de vuelta hacía las madrigueras, donde una inesperada sorpresa los esperaba… el clan estaba complacido con ese zorro pues nuevamente les había traído comida, de nuevo de su "lugar de alimentación", según las reglas si cualquier zorro del clan encontraba un lugar con sustento alimenticio no era necesario que les dijera a los demás, sin embargo tenía la obligación de compartir su comida con el resto del clan, sin embargo aunque habían querido seguirlo varias veces, siempre lo perdían de vista en el espeso bosque. Tampoco les reveló voluntariamente la ubicación de aquél lugar y podría verse sospechoso si le preguntaban.

-Oye… tú… el gran zorro sabio Gronir quiere verte pero me pidió que te dijera que si eras tan amable de ir a su guarida en el centro del bosque… es un anciano que no puede caminar hasta nuestra guarida, te estará esperando…

La voz de aquél zorro al principio parecía indiferente, sin embargo cambió de forma repentina a un tono más amable, pues no sabía si él realmente era culpable o no y a pesar de todas las sospechas en su contra era apresurado sacar conclusiones, pero sin duda alguna el otro zorro se había dado cuenta de que le hablaban en forma indiferente, sin embargo no le importaba que lo trataran así, después de todo era nuevo en el bosque y los otros animales no confiaban mucho en extranjeros.

-Esta bien, iré enseguida, después de todo ya fui a recolectar más comida y no tengo nada más que hacer, pero… ¿porqué querrá verme el sabio del bosque?, acaso… ¿te dijo algo?, tal vez quebranté alguna regla sin querer o… no lo sé...

Como se lo comentaron, el zorro tomo rumbo hacía el centro del bosque, una serie de madriguesas dispersas casi formando un circulo y estando conectadas a un enorme árbol con largas ramas cubiertas de hojas, el lugar perfecto para resguardarse de la lluviay podrían disfrutar de bellos atardeceres dorados ya que se encontraban en la cima de una amplia colina, sin dudas un hermoso lugar.

Si embargo, a pesar de toda la belleza que podía contemplar desde aquél sitio un pensamiento lo atormentaba, ¿habrá hecho algo mal?, era algo que simple y sencillamente lo tenía muy nervioso, quizá al borde de un ataque cardíaco, pues no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería y sobre todo ¿que haría si por algun motivo lo hecharán del bosque, desde luego no había motivo alguno para que pensara en eso, pero el pensamiento permanecía en su subconsciente.

Al final, el padre de la zorra que ahora trataba de proteger al cachorro, discutió amablemente con el anciano, tratando de explicarle la situación, e incluso se ofrecía a llevar al viejo zorro al sitio dónde obtenía su comida, sin embargo sabía que el viejo zorro era incapaz de viajar a un lugar tan alejado, así que le ofreció al líder del clan mostrarle el lugar, pues él no había sido responsable de lo que sucedió con el anterior sitio de sustento que tenían.

Al comprobar el líder que estaba diciendo la verdad, buscaron incansablemente alguna pista de quien había robado y destrozado su anterior lugar de sustento alimenticio y encontraron pelo de oso por todos lados, finos y escasos, por eso y por la desconfianza que le tenían decidieron que era él el responsable de lo sucedido, por lo que se sintieron culpables y tuvieron que disculparse, desde ese momento todo cambió en el clan de zorros y aceptaron a ese zorro como un digno miembro del clan, una historia que desde que su padre y su madre se la contaron, la guardó en su memoria y en su corazón, por eso ahora sentía el deber de proteger a ese cachorro.

-Porqué… él no es malo, yo puedo verlo en sus ojos, pero también porque mi madre protegió a mi padre, lo defendió cuando todos lo culpaban de algo que no hizo y sin duda, éste cachorro no hizo nada malo a propósito, sé que no volverá aquí si lo dejas vivir oh gran espíritu y por eso apuesto mi vida, ese es mi motivo para defenderlo.

La joven zorra miró directo a los ojos al espíritu y su voz se escuchó firme y decisiva, pues estaba convencida de lo que le dijo al espíritu.

Hola queridos lectores, aqui les traigo otro capitulo que espero les guste y les agradezco a todos por leer y con advina y caninefemale por su comprensión, ya estoy tratando de guardar al menos un espacio entre mis obligaciones para descansar un momento leyendo su historia, espero les guste éste nuevo capitulo y pronto espero subir otro, un saludo a todos y espero les haya gustado el capitulo.


	5. Regalo y tragedia

El poderoso y sabio espiritu miró fijamente tanto al cachorro como a su defensora, era algo claramente imperdonable que un miembro de su propia especie permita que las reglas se rompan de aquella manera, pero al mirar en los ojos del cachorro no vió maldad ni malas intenciones, de hecho, casi parecía un pequeño e inocente ángel, aunque si podía ver un atisbo de miedo y un toque de dolor y tristeza, así que decidió aún contra la ancestral ley establecida, perdonarlo y darle otra oportunidad, aunque pudiera perder su lugar como guardian.

-Muy bien… me has convencido, lo perdonaré, pero para enmendar su falta, él debe buscar y traer ofrendas de cualquier tipo para honrar a los ancestros, al menos durante tres lunas, luego será libre de toda culpa.

El espectro lo miró firmemente con una expresión serena pero orgullosa, mientras el cachorro solo lo miraba fijamente con la duda escrita en sus brillantes ojos, pues él no sabía que era una "ofrenda" y no tenía idea que significaban "tres lunas", despues de todo en el laboratorio encendían la luz de día y y la apagaban de noche, así que era la primera vez que veía el cielo abierto, los árboles, el suelo que no era enteramente de frio concreto, pero no se atrevía a decir una palabra ante aquél tenebroso y a la vez majestuoso ser.

-Oye… debes responderle al espiritu que estas de acuerdo con el castigo que te impuso, despues de todo, violaste las reglas…

Le susurró la zorra al tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpe con la pata para que reaccionara, pero aunque lo hizo reaccionar, no pudo decir ni una sola palabra.

-¡No le faltes al respeto a un espectro, chico!… te perdoné la vida porque élla te defendió, así que sé agradecido, con esta zorra y especialmente conmigo…

El cachorro sin decir nada giró la cabeza mirando fijamente los ojos de élla, pues para él no tenía mucho sentido, ¿porqué lo había defendido?, el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de él pues nunca nadie lo había defendido, al menos nadie que no conociera, como aquella veterinaria que lo había intentado liberar, así que se preguntaba si la zorra tendría intenciones ocultas.

-T-tú me defendiste… ¿p-porqué?… ni… ni siquiera me conoces…

Le preguntó el cachorro a su defensora mirandola con preocupación, era completamente evidente que no sabía esconder sus sentimientos, pero en vez de que la zorra se molestara por esta pregunta solo lo miró con dulzura y en su hocico se dibujó una encantadora sonrisa que poco a poco empezó a derribar las inseguridades del cachorro.

-Tú no eres malo, eso puedo verlo en tus ojos, no conocías nuestras reglas y no fue tu intención entrar en éste lugar prohibido, no merecías un castigo tan cruel por algo que no tenías intención de hacer, pero, de cualquier manera lo hiciste así que debes aceptar el piadoso castigo que te ha impuesto el espectro.

La dulce voz de la zorra lo hizo calmarse casi totalmente, pero aún seguía sin decir una palabra al espectro.

-Bien… ¡responde!…

-S-si… si, acepto humildemente su castigo… señor… pero… pero…

El cachorro no sabía como plantear la pregunta sobre que significaban aquellas cosas que había mencionado, y temiendo faltarle al respeto dejó la oración inconclusa, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, con la cabeza agachada, intentando buscar la mejor manera de preguntarle al espectro.

Repentinamente siente como tocan su pata, haciendolo voltear de inmediato, era la zorra quien volviendo a mostrarle su expresión compasiva lo instaba a tranquilizarse, aún así no sabía si podía confiar en ella, pero no tenía opción, así que susurró a su oreja su inquietud, aunque la reacción fue algo inesperada.

La zorra no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa que intentó cubrir colocando una de sus patas sobre su hocico. -No te preocupes, puedes preguntarle al ancestro, él parece intimidante y aterrador pero en realidad son alegres y pacificos, mientras no rompas las reglas claro.

-Señor… a-ancestro… podría explicarme… ¿a que se refiere con "ofrenda" y "tres lunas"?… es que… no sé a que se refiere…

El cachorro algo apenado no se atrevió a ver a los ojos al espectro mientras le hacía la pregunta, y a pesar de lo que le había dicho la zorra, lo cierto era que no confiaba aún en ella, por lo que esperó lo peor, que el espiritú le gritara o que tal vez decidiera acabar con su vida, por lo que nuevamente la preocupación se apoderó de su cuerpo haciendolo temblar ligeramente.

-… Vaya… no me esperaba algo así, todos en éste bosque saben lo que son esas dos cosas pero descuida, esta zorra te explicará y te ayudará a cumplir con tu castigo, pero… ¿acaso es la primera vez que vienes a un lugar como éste?.

El espectro sin duda se extrañó por la pregunta, tanto que tardó un poco en responderle, sin embargo él mismo no podría explicarle, aún estaban en los territorios prohibidos y cualquier otro espectro podría acercarse y provocar más problemas así que con una mirada pidió a la zorra su ayuda, quien con un pequeño gestó de su cabeza aceptó ayudar al cachorro, pero al final antes de dejarlos ir, el ancestro no pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta al cachorro quien lo miró fijamente a aquellas cuencas oscuras en donde debían ir sus ojos.

-Yo… si… es la primera vez que salgo a éste… mundo, ya que antes vivía en algo que los humanos llaman… la… laboratorio… y… por ningún motivo pienso volver a ese lugar…

En ese momento el espiritu lo sintió, el miedo en el cachorro creció bastante, era el recuerdo de ese lugar lo que hizo que reflejara aquellos sentimientos, pero era la primera vez que el espectro percibía tanto miedo y tristeza en un ser vivo, eso hizo que sintiera algo de pena por el cachorro, así que decidió ayudarlo a superar su pasado.

-Antes de que se vayan, tengo un regalo para ti…

Dijo, el espectro mirando fijamente al cachorro, para luego, de manera inesperada empezar a cambiar, su aura oscura y tenebrosa se empezó a tornar blanca y pura, su aspecto muerto y podrido empezaba a regenerarse, su aspecto cambiaba lentamente hasta tomar la forma que tuviera en vida, un zorro de pelaje rojizo con parte del rostro, el abdomen y la punta de su cola teñidos de blanco, pero sin duda lo más hermoso eran sus ojos, pues en lo que antes eran cuencas vaciás se transformaron en un par de hermosos ojos de color morado-azulado, como si fueran un par de hermosos y raros zafiros que lo miraban con compasión, e incluso ahora ya no desprendía un aura atemorizante, sino más bien un aura dorada, cálida y tranquilizadora que casi podría jurar hacía que todos sus problemas y preocupaciones desaparecieran solo con estar cerca de aquél celestial resplandor.

-Un… regalo… ¿para mi?… n-no lo entiendo, ¿porqué?, yo no he hecho nada más que causarles problemas y…

El cachorro no pudo terminar la frase pues una suave carcajada del ancestro lo hizo callarse, ni siquiera él podía comprender que lo que más necesitaba ahora podría ser solo un poco de bondad y compasión y tampoco se daba cuenta de que su corazón gritaba desesperadamente deseando poder sentir algo de cariño y tal vez incluso un poco de amor.

-Un regalo no necesariamente tiene que tener un motivo para darse, es más bien una buena acción que tú ofreces a otros, como las ofrendas voluntarias que nos hacen los demás animales, nos recuerdan que en las mentes de otros aún seguimos vivos y a su lado, pero hay veces que un regalo se le da a quien más lo necesita y veo que en estos momentos tú lo necesitas más que nadie, así que acercate y acepta mi humilde obsequio.

El cachorro aún confundido tanto por la situación como por las palabras del espiritu se acercó lentamente hasta quedar justo frente a él, y con total calma el ancestro le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa mientras acercaba su pata justo al centro del pecho del cachorro y con la punta de su garra lo tocó suavemente dejando que parte de su aura dorada entrara lentamente en el interior del hibrido.

-Cierra tus ojos y olvida el dolor, pues tu vida ya no volverá a ser la misma, tu corazón ahora purificaré y el miedo y la tristeza se borraran de tu mente, como siempre debió ser, ahora vive feliz y busca tu camino pues tus anhelos te llaman a tu destino.

El ancestro luego de dirigirle estas sabias palabras retiró su pata lentamente quedando una pequeña mancha roja con la forma de una ala en el centro del pecho del cachorro, quien al sentir esto empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, sintiendose diferente, extrañamente diferente, antes siempre lo embargaba una pesadez enorme que lo estrangulaba como una anaconda, no tenía el valor para luchar por nada, todo le parecía completamente sin importancia, no sentía otra cosa que no fuera miedo o tristeza, miedo por terminar muerto como muchos de sus otros "compañeros de celda" y tristeza al ver sus cuerpos metidos en bolsas de basura esperando ser apiladas con el resto de desperdicios de los humanos, sabiendo que no volvería a verlos jamás.

Si… eso era antes, pero ahora, se sentía vivo, como si una fresca brisa de primavera le hubiera devuelto la vitalidad, luego de haber tenido que soportar un especialmente crudo y frio invierno, sentía la alegria en su corazón por primera vez, la emoción de formar parte de un lugar nuevo y desconocido que pudiera explorar durante todo el día y sobre todo deseaba poder tener amigos, ser aceptado y querido, formar parte de algo más grande y quizá… encontrar a alguien a quien amar.

La esperanza volvía a él como si nunca la hubiera perdido, permitiendole ver un futuro brillante, mientras que los recuerdos de su vieja vida como rata de laboratorio se desvanecían lentamente por su propia voluntad y por el deseo de tener una vida feliz.

-Ahora ya deben irse y rápido, otro guardián podría venir en cualquier momento y en verdad estaríamos en problemas, cuida bien de él zorra, en verdad tiene un corazón único, ni siquiera su pasado le ha quitado su esencia pura y bondadosa, así que por favor, no dejes que se manche de oscuridad, ya ha sufrido demasiado…

La zorra no entendió muy bien a que se refería el espíritu pero sin dudar hizo un gesto con su cabeza aceptando su petición, y tan rápido como habían entrado salieron de aquél lugar siniestro y prohibido, sin embargo ahora el cachorro había podido comprender las palabras de la zorra, ellos no eran malos, pero aquél era su territorio, el lugar dónde sus cuerpos descansaban en paz, entregando su cuerpo físico a la madre naturaleza y sus almas al bosque, de ahora en más no volvería a pisar esa parte del bosque por respeto a los ancestros.

Recorriendo a paso veloz el camino, el cachorro seguía de cerca a la zorra quien ciertamente parecía saber por dónde ir. Esquivando árboles y atravesando arbustos rapidamente llegaron a una zona que se sentía diferente, el sol se sentía más cálido, los pajaros cantaban alegremente y hasta había arbustos llenos de flores, que en cambio el sitio dónde se encontraban era diferente.

En ese sitio el ambiente pesado y la sensación de ser observados reinaban, los ratos del sol eran tapados casi por completo por las ramas de los árboles creando un lugar de sobras, al igual que podía escucharse como el viento parecía susurrar lamentos y gemidos de dolor y sobre todo, el silencio, aquél sitio era tan silencioso que daba la impresión de que nada vivo sobrevivía en ese lugar, bastante aterrador ahora que lo pensaba pero despues de todo, los espíritus han de preferir lugares así.

-Mira eso… recuerda bien como son esos árboles, son la señal inequiboca del limite que jamás deberás cruzar de nuevo, ¿has comprendido?…

Le dijo la zorra al cachorro señalando con su nariz una linea de árboles que se veían diferentes al resto, sus troncos estaban resecos, casi parecía que estuvieran muertos, pero al mirar a sus copas, se dió cuenta de que tenían hojas, pero estas eran de un color rojo intenso, además de que las ramas estaban curvadas apuntando al suelo, era la primera vez que veía algo así, y siguiendo sabiamente el consejo de su nueva amiga puso toda su atención en los detalles de aquellos árboles para no volver a cometer el error de entrar ahí de nuevo.

El cachorro no sabía lo que le esperaba en aquél nuevo lugar pero sin duda deseaba quedarse a vivir ahí para siempre, aunque aún no lograba entender el motivo de que pensara eso, pero quizá no fuera una desición que hubiera tomado con la cabeza, sino más bien con el corazón, y todo eso lo pensaba mientras miraba disimuladamente a aquella zorra a la que seguía de cerca sin perderla de vista en ningún momento.

Mientras nuestro cachorro empezaba una nueva e incierta vida en el bosque, en otro lugar ha sucedido una tragedia, y una joven adolescente ayudada por su madre excavaban una improvisada tumba mientras que un par de cuerpos sin vida yacían colocados sobre dos suaves y blancas mantas evitando que sus pelajes se ensuciaran con la tierra del jardín, el frio aire auguraba la tristeza de una profunda perdida pero sin duda la joven ni siquiera se percató de ello.

-Ma… mamá… po… ¿porque sucedió esto?… e-estaban tan alegres jugando… y luego…

La joven no pudo terminar la oración pues incluso antes de siquiera pronunciar palabra, ya sus ojos derramaban incontables lagrimas que empapaban sus rosadas mejillas, ella creía que tendría la compañía de sus queridos amigos durante mucho, mucho tiempo y que los vería envejecer, pero ahora…

-Oh linda… no te preocupes, piensa que ellos ya estan en un lugar mejor, y seguramente estan jugando en juntos y felices en aquél lugar, así que no te pongas así.

Su madre se apresuró a abrazarla cariñosamente mientras intentaba hacer que Penny no se sintiera tan triste, pero la verdad parecía que le hablaba a una niña pequeña, pues en el pasado así le había explicado las cosas para que pudiera superar la perdida de algo apreciado por ella, sin embargo con 15 años, la joven ya entendía bien muchas cosas, sobre todo relacionadas al sexo y a la muerte, por lo que a pesar del intento de su madre, ella solo la miró con los ojos inundados de tristeza y una leve expresión que denotaba un toque de sarcasmo.

-Ya no soy una niña, mamá… entiendo que se fueron a un lugar mejor, pero no puedo evitar extrañarlos, oh… si tan solo no me hubiera distraido con esa llamada, si hubiera estado atenta, esto no habría pasado, es mi culpa mamá… yo dejé que murieran…

Penny volvió la cabeza y miró fijamente a los cuerpos inertes y sin vida de sus queridos Bolt y Mittens y mientras recordaba con claridad como habían sucedido los hechos, cada tortuoso segundo…

Estaban jugando felizmente en el patio de la casa y de un momento a otro su madre se asomó por la puerta diciendole a Penny que tenía una llamada que resultó ser de un compañero de su clase, pues debían entregar un proyecto de equipo la semana siguiente, mientras tanto sus mascotas seguían jugando en el jardín, divirtiendose, hasta que a Rhyno se le ocurrió una idea:

-¡Yo también soy valiente y se los demostraré!, ¡iré al medio de la calle y me quedaré ahí hasta que pasen tres autos a mi lado!

Era la primera vez que el pequeño roedor se comportaba de esa manera, pero como siempre hacía locuras, en realidad no le prestaron mucha atención, al menos hasta que de un momento a otro se alejó corriendo en dirección a la reja abierta que daba a la calle y fue cuando salieron corriendo detrás de él para intentar detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, estaba a casi media calle y los autos se aproximaban con rapidez, parecía que el pequeño hamster tendría un trágico final pero no fue así…

Bolt dió un salto con todas sus fuerzas logrando empujar a su amigo justo antes de que la llanta del vehículo lo aplastara, pero quedando en su lugar solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo era aplastado indiscriminadamente, el sonido de sus huesos quebrándose bajo la inmensa presión, al tiempo que un intenso e insoportable dolor lo envolvía llevandolo a un desgarrador grito que sin duda se había podido escuchar bastante lejos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

El grito de Bolt fue largo, pero sobre todo, sus amigos percibieron claramente la intensidad de su dolor, la llanta de aquél auto le había había aplastado la mitad de su cuerpo, pero lo peor aún estaba por venir, pues la sangre empezó a teñir el asfalto de rojo, al tiempo que el pastor suizo lentamente dejaba caer su cabeza contra el suelo, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, y era evidente que pronto moriría.

ientras que Mittens solo se había paralizado observando la escena, su amado Bolt yacía tendido ahí en el suelo, muriendo, no pudo hacer nada por salvarlo, pero al menos en sus últimos estaría a su lado, no lo dejaría morir solo, sin embargo, notó que el vehículo empezaba a retroceder y pensó la gata que el dueño llamaría a la perrera, o lo ayudaría de alguna manera y sin poder esperar más empezó a caminar rapidamente hacía su amado, sin percatarse de que el auto nuevamente estaba en movimiento, el conductor no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, sino más bien se prepara a huir, pero no se percató que la gata estaba justo frente al vehículo y lo único que se escuchó fue un lastimoso maullido, la llanta había pasado por encima de Mittens, el dolor fue intenso, pero rápido, pronto empezó a sentir como la visión se le ponía borrosa, como sus fuerzas empezaban a abandonar su cuerpo, la mitad de su cuerpo había sido completamente aplastada, pero lo único que pasó por su cabeza en esos momentos, era… su amado Bolt…

-B-Bolt… e-esperame… ya… voy…

Sin saber siquiera de dónde, la gata logró empujar lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, ya no sentía sus patas traseras, solo sentía como su sangre se derramaba lentamente, su cuerpo se había dividido en dos, pero ella no se detendría, no hasta llegar dónde estaba su amado cachorro.

Mittens pudo sentir como a cada centimetro, un suspiro de vida se le escapaba, pero no se detenía, no podía hacerlo, aunque su sangre ya estaba dibujando un camino desde donde estaba la otra mitad de su cuerpo, pero con su determinación y su gran amor por Bolt, logró llegar hasta dónde él estaba, moribundo, pero seguía con vida, sin embargo en cuanto a gata logró tocar con su pata el suave pelaje del pastor suizo, sintió como el cansancio la vencía, había dado todo por permnecer a su lado, y ahora su cuerpo yacía junto a su amado, mientras que su espiritú solo oraba porque él se salvara.

La madre de Penny se asomó luego de escuchar el lastimoso aullido del perro y se horrorizó al ver como Mittens era atropellada también, así que sin esperar ni un segundo fue a buscar a su hija, quien estaba distraida aún hablando por telefono, hasta el punto de no haber escuchado más que un murmullo.

-¡Hila, ven rápido, Bolt ha… !

Su madre no pudo terminar la frase pues en cuanto Penny escuchó el nombre de su cachorro, supo que algo grave había pasado, así que se dirigió rapidamente hasta el jardín de la casa, mientras que su madre se apresuró a llamar a un veterinario, la joven no pudo creer lo que vió, sus mascotas tiradas en un enorme charco de sangre, con el cuerpo de Mittens partido a la mitad, parecía una escena de una pelicula sadica de terror o incluso, hasta una broma muy pesada de Halloween, pero lamentablemente aquello estaba pasando y justo frente a sus ojos, lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras caía al suelo llorando.

-¡No!… ¡¿Como pasó esto?!… ¡Bolt!, ¡Mittens!…

Un profundo dolor se apoderó de su corazón provocando que solo se quedara ahí llorando por la perdida de sus amadas mascotas, pero de pronto, un auto que por suerte no pasó nuevamente sobre los cuerpos sin vida de los dos animalitos, si logró lanzar un chorro de sangre hacía Penny al pasar a gran velocidad sobre el charco, por lo que la joven se dió cuenta de que debía recoger los cuerpos de ambos y debía enterrarlos debidamente.

Sin la más minima precaución Penny con suavidad y gentileza tomó los cuerpos inertes de ambos y acomodandolos en sus brazos los cuales se llenaron completamente de la sangre de sus mascotas, los llevó nuevamente dentro de la casa, sin percatarse siquiera de que Rhino seguía ahí, sin moverse, él había presenciado todo, y como si su mente le hubiera jugado una broma cruél, el hamster no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, su heroe y su mejor amiga habían muerto por su culpa, pero desgraciadamente era cierto, esa sería la última vez que vería a su gran heroe sonriendole y dandole "misiones especiales" y sería la última vez que podría molestar a la única gata que lo consideraba su amigo, a pesar de la manera en que la había tratado cuando se conocieron.

Penny y su madre continuaron su labor de terminar de cepultarlos, pero al final justo cuando iban a colocar unas improvisadas cruces que marcarían el lugar dónde se encontraban los cuerpos de Bolt y Mittens, ambas, tanto la joven como su madre sintieron claramente como les daban una suave lamida en su mejilla, seguida de la sensación de que algo suave se frotaba entre sus brazos, esa sin duda comprendieron que era la forma de sus queridas mascotas de darles un último adiós.

-Al menos, pudimos hacer eso, no quiero que se sientan tristes por nuestra partida, despues de todo, no me iré al otro mundo solo…

Dijo Bolt mirando cariñosamente a su amada Mittens por un momento antes de volver la mirada de vuelta a Penny y su madre quienes por desgracia habían empezado a llorar de nuevo.

-Si… y no hubiera deseado irme sin que vinieras conmigo orejón, pero no te preocupes, encontrarán otras mascotas que las hagan igual de felices, solo necesitan tiempo para aceptar nuestra muerte.

Mittens intentó animar un poco al cachorro, pues sabía que le preocupaba dejar tan tristes a sus personas, sin embargo él entendía que no había nada que pudiera hacer y que sin duda llegarían a aceptar su partida, así que antes de intentar cruzar al otro lado, hablaron con Rhino, le explicaron que no fue su culpa lo que había sucedido y pidiéndole que cuidara a Penny y a su madre, finalmente partieron al otro mundo, guiados por una luz dorada que los condujo hasta un tunel en el que al final se apreciaba una cálida luz blanca.

-Esperen… ustedes aún no pueden ir al otro mundo… aún tienen una tarea en éste mundo que deben realizar...

Hola amigos lectores, sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo sin que pudiera subir capitulos y en verdad me disculpo, estuve pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero poder terminar éste fanfic sobre todo por ustedes, para que tengan una buena historia, por cierto espero me disculpen si las escenas son algo graficas pero así me salió, ojala y les guste, estaré subiendo capitulos de esta historia regularmente hasta que lo termine, sería genial si me dicen ¿que les parece el capitulo? ya que tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir y puede que perdiera un poco la practica, gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, nos vemos en otro capitulo, saludos.,


End file.
